1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pillows and pillowcases, and more particularly to a pillowcase structured to include an interior pocket for storing small articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-function pillowcases alone and in combination with a pillow having various storage means are well known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,731 to Bounds, disclosed is a pillow in which a hollow core is built and is fastened closed by a pair of flat springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,400 to Nichols et al., disclosed is a pocket contained within inside hem of bedding in which hem is at the open end of pillow case (as an example a pillow is illustratively shown).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,297 to Lemke, disclosed is specifically a travel pillow also used as a carrying case, a travel pillow-suit case with handle or strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,468 to De Fries, disclosed is a combination portable storage container and headrest constructed using a removable, rigid tube and has a handle for carrying the unit.
U.S. Design Patent No. 397902 to Knorreck, disclosed is an activity pillow for children constructed with various working and removal parts which are covered with a button-down flap.
U.S. Design Patent No. 320522 to Deremiah, disclosed is a combined pillowcase and multiple pillow assembly. It is constructed to receive multiple pillows at one time and is not designed to create an interior compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,728 to Aston, disclosed is an interior container insert for pillow, cushions or stuffed toy. The insert is constructed of flexible material and is removable. Once inserted it can be covered with an exterior casing to camouflage its presence. It is independent of any casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,286 to Miker, Jr., disclosed is a pillow having storage compartment pockets for personal items, wherein the pockets are hidden from view due to the fact that the pockets are placed on the bottom side of the pillow, as there is nothing unique in the structure of the pocket itself to keep it hidden from obvious view. Thus, if the pillow in Miker, Jr. were simply turned over all of the pockets would be totally exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,283 to Mohr, disclosed is a pillow with interior storage compartment for first-aid equipment, intended to be stored in a vehicle.
U.S. Design Patent No. 482923 S to Gaines, disclosed is a pillowcase with a security pocket constructed on the exterior.
U.S. Patent No. 627638 to Connolly et al., disclosed is a pillowcase constructed with a flat pocket attached to the exterior for inserting and positioning a child's toy so that it is within sight of child.
U.S. Design Patent No. 346086 to Jones, disclosed is a pillow constructed with a pocket sewn to the exterior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,673 to Daniello, disclosed is an article-carrying bag which doubles as a seat cushion when emptied of articles, preferably equipped with carrying handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,822 to O'Leary, disclosed is specifically a pillow which is constructed to form a compartment for receiving a receptacle that gives off an aroma such as medicinal preparation assisting in respiratory ailments.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,861 to Kethledge, disclosed is a pillowcase in which the object is to efficiently sustain the pillow tick against shifting or displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,590 to O'Sullivan, disclosed is a therapeutic pillow cover having compartments, including a central depression region, for receiving hot/cold packs and/or pillow insert supports to adjust thickness, curvature and shape. Pockets are separate items that may or may not be attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,970 to Rand, disclosed is a pillow case with an opening for inserting a pillow and at the same end are a pair of pockets folded inward, then stitched for intended use of anchoring and concealing inserted pillow.
The present invention, unlike the above patents, is concerned with providing a simple, easily accessible open pocket positioned within the pillowcase and either against the side of a one-piece pillow, between two pillows, or within a central cavity formed partially into one end of the pillow.
This invention relates to improvements in the use of pillows and pillowcases by which a pillowcase of any size, shape or configuration having one or more sleeves or extensions which becomes an obscured compartment when turned inward and tucked (1) between the inside of the pillowcase and against the outside of an inserted pillow of any size, shape or configuration, or (2) inside a single pillow of any size, shape or configuration and having a central cavity extending into the pillow from one end thereof that is inserted into the pillowcase, or (3) between two or more pillows of any size, shape or configuration, that are simultaneously inserted into the pillowcase, creates one or more hidden compartments used to hide or store items such as text notes, greeting cards, photographs, and soft sculptures.
With the use of this pillowcase, any pillow(s) can be converted into one with a hidden compartment(s). Some of the advantages of the invention lie in the simplicity of construction and versatility of use with one or more pillows including those of standard shape, size and thickness as well as those of a variety of shapes, sizes and thickness.
There is easy access to the inner compartment of the pillowcase, although the opening(s) may be hidden from normal viewing. The obscured compartment(s) can remain open in the sense that it is not temporarily fastened by means such as a zipper, snaps, a Velcro-type product, and the like, however it can be fastened by such means. The exterior of pillowcase can be of normal appearance and upon further investigation an opening(s) to an inner compartment(s) can be discovered.